Watch my back-CHAPTER 6: A Chance
by Sean pizza
Summary: The epic finale to the watch my back series. I originally planned to make more chapters to this, but I have other projects planned and this was just weighing me down. Yet I still tried to make it interesting for anyone who wants to read this.


"Hmm, not the shirt. I mean, the shirt is colourful, but it's not my style. I think I'll take the scarf." "Okay then, I'll take the shirt then." I hand Sean the scarf that the evil scientist was wearing and he hands me his shirt. After I beat the shit out of him we decided to take his stuff as extra punishment. You may think that that is horrible, but don't forget what they did to me and everyone else. This is not an escape anymore. This is war.

We all decide which items we want then set off towards Lostlorn forest. We pass the last of the buildings including the two stadiums and the Pokemon musical, then enter the gate to the forest. "Guys, if Infernus Labs have taken over Castelia city, I don't think it is likely that they'll stop at there." A Deerling states. "I suppose that is true. From now on, we take no short-stops, no distractions, and no obvious gestures, we need to keep an even lower profile. Agreed?" "Agreed." We all say to the Heatmor.

We pass the exit and enter the forest. As Castelia city was, it was eerie quiet. I can't help but feel like the overall serinity is suspicious. Every time we pass an odd looking tree or Brady, I feel that there is something watching us.

"I...Remember." We hear. We turn to one of the Deerlings who have said the phrase. That same Deerling then whispers to the other three and they all then say to us: "We remember too." "Remember? What do you remember?" Gary asks them. "This forest is our home." Another says quietly. Then they whistle a tune that sound like the chirp of a swellow. Then the forest makes a blowing sound and two trees magically spread apart and a green light forms between them. The four grass types then trot off towards it. "Wait! When are you going? You don't know what that is!" Sean shouts to them. "Actually, we know exactly what it is. It is a gateway to our home. Thank you Sean, Jasmine, Terence, and all of you for carrying us all this way, but our path together must end here." Three of them walk through the green light and dissapear. The fourth one then comes up to us and hugs me.

"Be safe." They say before walking off into the light. The gateway then vanishes along with the trees reverting to their original place. "Well, this is awkward." The Zoroark says. "I hope that they are allright." Sean says. "They'll be fine sweetie." The Zoroark says patting him on the back (If he even has a back).

We all comprehend the fact that the Deerlings are okay, then continue onwards, trying not to break up emotionally. "What more crazy shit are we going to see today?" Gary says to my surprise. "GARY! What did you just say?" I scold at him. "Oh come on! You all have been saying them constantly, so what does it matter if I say them? I am growing up after all!" "You just evolved, that does not make you an adult. But I suppose you are right, I'll try and cease on my swearing."

We keep walking through the forest until we finnaly come to the Marvelous bridge and enter the elevator. We arise to the top and exit into the night. But just as we walk out, fate comes back to bite us.

A bunch of men, along with various different Pokemon beside them, are standing on the bridge, staring at us. They all had in big, bold, orange letters: I.F. I assumed these assholes were also a part of Infernus Laboratories.

"Well, well, well, well, well. How the tables have turned for all of you. Up till now, I though we would'nt catch up to you, yet here we are. Now, I am in a bit of a hurry here, so how about you come along quietly with us?" One of them says stepping forward. "And If we decline?" Gary asks. "Well, at the end of this day, your blood shall stain the bridge. Now we don't want to damage government property, do we?" "You're sick! You're just down-right sick!" "I am sick yes, sick of waiting. Yet you all, are my cure. Now, what shall it be?"

It's Checkmate. There is no way we can win to a pack of Sawk, Glalie, Espeon and Krookodile. We must give up. We cannot wi..." "Go fuck yourselfs you sex-crazed pricks!" A voice shouts out beside me. We turn to see Terence giving the whole group of men his middle finger. "Ha! One stupid rude finger will not bring us down!" "Then how about two?" Another voice says. I turn to see Gary mimicking Terence's actions. One by one, everyone has sent the potentail "Fuck You" at Inferns Laboratories until me and Sean were the odd ones out. So we both thought: "Screw this" and joined everyone else in the most majestic Offencive action In history.

We look across to see to our satisfaction, them all having frowns on their faces. "Very well, If you won't respect us, then we shall play one final card. _Bring him_." They say then pointing to another. A man brings a male Lucario out in front and shoves him on the ground. "Do you know who this is?" The man asks to me. "No." The male Lucario crawls to his feet and says: "J...Jasmine? That...is that you?" "What? How do you know my name?" "This, is your prissy, wimpy boyfriend."

A Jolt of shock vibrates through my body. Many strange ideas go through my head. Yet they're not ideas, they're memories. I remember now. "J...Jodan?"

My walk, I was walking back home to him. I was walking through the forest and going to come back to him for Valentine's Day. Jodan was my boyfriend. "Give yourselfs up, or Jodan gets it!" "If we do it, do you think they will?" Zoey comes up to me and whispers in my ear. "If we do what?" I say. "As far as I know, Sawks, Espeons, Glalie and Krookodile can't swim. Yet, do we survive if we jump?"

I look down to the edge of the bridge, not turning my head. The height is far, but I think some of us would make it. "We would need a diversion. I'll stay behind." "What? No you can't you must come with us!" "No, somebody has to stay behind. I leave Gary in your responsibility. Please take care of him."

"I'll stay too." Sean says. "NO you ca...wait, how did you know about this?" "You know you guys are terrible at whispering. They can probably hear you too."

"Time's up, kill them all, except the hot one." "Boss, which one is the hot one?" "What are you, gay?" "Yes." "Uh...Uhg? Just why are you gay? That's retarted!" "Hey don't judge me just because I'm gay!" AaaAaaauuuuugggh! The bloody female Lucario!" "OOOoooh, right." "Now go you faggot!" Anther man then steps up and his Pokemon kill Jodan. "NOOOO!" "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! Now I am going to kis their asses!" "Sean, leave with all of them now!" I say as the others jump off the bridge and dive into the water. "NO! Our money!" A man calls out.

"I am not leaving you, I will always be here to help you, I will always watch your back. I will always protect you."

At that moment, his words burnt my heart life wildfire. My emotions had erupted and I was blowing out waves of love. "I know you will, I will watch your back aswell, always." I grab his face, pull it to mine, and lock lips with him.

* * *

 **SEAN'S POV**

* * *

I don't hesitate, I don't protest, I don't even flinch, I just embrace the love and kiss her back. "Eewww, men, just ugh, kill them allready." "Come on Jasmine, let's kick their butts." "I'm all with you." We both charge into them, ready for the biggest fight of our lives, yet, it was also the last.

* * *

"Where, where are we?" I say to Jasmine, but there's a problem, Jasmine isn't here. I look all around me, but all I see is clear and cream coloured land. "Jasmine? JASMINE! Where are you?" I start to call out in panic. "JASMINE!"

Then, arms wrap around me. They are not my arms, nor are they Jasmine's, but who's ever they are, they have seemed to calm me down. I don't feel sad or worried anymore. "W...Where am I?" I ask my anonymous hugger, not turning my head and assuming they can speak." "One way or another, everyone comes to heaven." They say. "No matter black, white, strait, gay, lesbian, trans-gender, whether good or bad, God loves everyone." "Are...Are you..." "No, I am the gatekeeper. I turn my head around to see a rather tall marionette like figure, with a white face mask with purple tear tracks and red, rosy cheeks. "If you're the gatekeeper, then where's the gate? And where is Jasmine?" Jasmine has already passed through." The puppet figure says pointing at a door. Not a big, tremendous door with golden gates and crystal bulbs, just a plain wooden door.

"If you enter that door, there is something you must know. There Is a way you can come back to the real world." "I have a choice?" "You have a 'chance'. There is a small probability that that door will revive you and send you back to earth. But I must say, the chances are very low." "How low?" "You have a 7/58 000 000 000 000 chance." "Oh, riiiiiiight." "Some people and Pokemon have actually done it. Very few, but still some." "Wait, what happened to the others? Terence and Zoey and Gary?" "Do not worry, they are all back at their homes." "Okay goo, wait, no they were still swimming in the river." No, they have all made it back home. If you come back, you will be sent into a time where no one remembers you. There, you can create a new life."

"I wish you the best of luck" "Thank you." I float towards the door and put my cloth hand on the nailed of it. I am about to enter, but then I turn around to him and ask: "Is this...real? Like is this actually happening? Or is this just a dream?" "Pokemon are very smart, so that question, can only be answered by you." "Good luck Sean."

* * *

 _Not every story has to have a happy ending -Infernus Films._

 **The End**


End file.
